fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
ElfGreen
This article is about the pairing Elfman Strauss and Evergreen, also known as the pairing Eleen or ElfGreen. About Elfman and Evergreen Elfman Strauss Elfman Strauss is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the brother of Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. Elfman is an extremely tall, massive and heavily muscular man with tan skin, who towers over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. In his younger years, Elfman didn’t have the scar on his right eye, and his hair was shorter, with its style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut. After three months of training in the mountains with his sisters and Cana, not only have Elfman's hair and sideburns grown longer, but he has also grown much more muscular physically. Most of Elfman’s attires have a Japanese look to them. His usual outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves’ back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read “''The greatest''" (一番), and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines. Elfman’s outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket’s inners. At the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, Elfman, while retaining his sandals, switched to a light kimono shirt with elbow-long sleeves, mostly covered in dark, elongated spots and held closed around the waist by a similarly dark sash, and loose dark pants reaching down below his knees.Shortly afterwards, while on the ship leading the S-Class Candidates to Tenrou Island, he wore a dark fundoshi with the front covered by a large cloth adorned by a white kanji, and he later donned dark pants alongside his standard sandals while remaining barechested. Elfman's outfit rarely remains intact: employing his Take over Beast Arm prompts the sleeve of Elfman's right arm to be torn to pieces, leaving his arm bare, and his pants tend to get shorter, torn edges as a result of his Beast Soul: Full-body Take Over changing the structure of his legs; when he makes use of it, his pants also gain extremely spiky higher edges. When he was younger, Elfman donned a more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes. Evergreen Evergreen is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe. Evergreen has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and has large breasts. When she first appeared, her hair is arranged in a side ward ponytail manner, and wore a gray dress (green in the anime)[1]that had moveable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. Evergreen currently has her hair let down in curls, and wears a revealing green dress with a rose pattern on it. Her Fairy Tail stamp is black (green in the anime) which is located on her right bosom. Sypnosis Fighting Festival arc Tenrou Island arc X791 arc Key of the Starry Sky arc Grand Magic Games arc Category:Eleen Category:Stub Category:Semi-Canon